gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter town
The winter town is a settlement in the North, located just outside of Winterfell itself. During the years-long winters which hit the region, the smallfolk of the North came to huddle in settlements outside the walls of Winterfell for protection. Over time they built these up into permanent structures and over the centuries it grew into a more established town, though its population still swells during winter and declines during spring and summer."Winterfell (Histories & Lore)" History Season 1 Tyrion Lannister sneaks off from the main royal caravan of King Robert Baratheon, which was headed to Winterfell itself, to visit the local brothel in the winter town, where he has sex with the prostitute named Ros. Jaime Lannister arrives to fetch him back to come to the feast the Starks are holding at Winterfell later that night."Winter Is Coming" Season 2 Bran Stark gives two orphans of the winter town, Jack and Billy, to a shepherd asking for assistance in defending his flock from wolves."The Ghost of Harrenhal" The two orphans are later killed by Theon Greyjoy and his men to cover the escape of Bran and Rickon Stark."A Man Without Honor" Season 3 Ros explains to Shae that she grew up in the winter town just outside of Winterfell itself."Valar Dohaeris" Season 5 Brienne and Podrick Payne take a room at an inn at the winter town as she begins to plan for a way to extract Sansa Stark from Winterfell, which is occupied by House Bolton."Kill the Boy" Season 8 A young boy rushes through the Winter town find a vantage point to watch Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen and her army march to Winterfell. Arya Stark is amongst the crowd and watches as many familiar faces pass by. The other citizens of the north watch the procession with mixed emotions before cowering in fear of Drogon and Rhaegal who fly overhead."Winterfell" In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the winter town is formed by rows of small and neat houses built of log and undressed stone. Located at Winterfell's main gatehouse, the market square has wooden stalls for produce and goods and a well at its center. The local alehouse is the Smoking Log. The Kingsroad lies past the sprawl of castle and town, while the Wolfswood is two miles away. Hunting parties from Winterfell can avoid the winter town by taking the Hunter's Gate instead of the main gate. Its streets are muddy during summer, when four fifths of the homes are left empty. During wintertime, however, the winter town becomes filled with northmen from throughout the region, such as clansmen from the northern mountains. Some townsfolk claim that Winterfell is warmed by a dragon which sleeps below the castle - really the castle was built over a series of natural hot springs. The World of Ice & Fire sourcebook (2014) specifies that - other than White Harbor, the only city in the North and a small one at that - the winter town is one of only two settlements in all of the North which are big enough to be called actual "market-towns". The other town is Barrowton to the southwest. In the novels, the winter town is burned by the men of House Bolton when they betray the Northmen led by Ser Rodrik Cassel during the attempt to liberate Winterfell from the House Greyjoy occupation led by Theon Greyjoy, as part of the Sack of Winterfell. Despite the approach of winter, the Boltons have made no attempt to rebuild it for other refugees, and the ruins of the winter town become buried under heavy snows. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Winterdorf es:Las Inviernas fr:Ville d'hiver ru:Зимний городок Category:Locations Category:Locations in the North Category:Towns Category:Map Needed